


Holy is THE Jongin Kim

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, playboy!jongin, religious!kyungsoo, ugh i suck at tagging
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Nais lang namang mag record ng kanta sa radio room ng school ni Kyungsoo pero biglang bumukas ang recording studio at pumasok si Jongin Kim na may kamomol. Syempre nagalit si Kyungsoo, ayun pinatugtugan niya ng worship songs ang malilibog.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Holy is THE Jongin Kim

**Author's Note:**

> so okay. drabble lang? Pero depende kung may karugtong actually. haha

Katatapos lang ng exams, mostly checking of papers lang kaya Kyungsoo decided to skip class and reasoned out that he’s not feeling well just to spend the rest of his days sa radio office and record his newly composed song.

Kyungsoo’s in the music club but since his bestfriend Chanyeol is the school’s radio jockey, kilala na din siya sa booth and he’s welcome anytime. Minsan kapag exam seasons at punuan ang mga kalapit na coffee shop at ang library, he’d stay sa radio booth para magsunog ng kilay.

Hours had passed until satisfied na si Kyungsoo sa recorded song niya, it’s _r&b_ and despite of the lively beat, the lyrics is just too gloomy for Chanyeol’s liking. _Well,_ it’s not like broken hearted si Kyungsoo, wala pa siyang crush but the words just flashes into his brain just like that kaya mabilis na naisulat ni Kyungsoo ito. _And voila,_ here it is now, Kyungsoo’s first masterpiece.

Anyways, he can’t wait for Chanyeol para pakinggan ito and rate if bebenta ba ang kanta or _flop,_ Chanyeol, his bossom buddy, his bestfriend in this forsaken world, is a music genius after all.

So ayun na nga, napakinggan ito ni Kyungsoo ten times na siguro and he can’t find a flaw in it. It’s perfect, the beat, the rhythm and the lyrics. Ang hinihintay na nga lang niya ngayon ay yung rating ni Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo sat back sa leather chair, habang tumitipa ng mensahe na ipapadala sa kaibigan, he didn’t forget to include a 6 seconds recording of the beat sa mensahe, a teaser kumbaga.

**Dumbo Ears: ** _Nice. 5 stars._

**Dumbo Ears: ** _Who hurt my baby though?_

**Dumbo Ears: ** _Bakit ang gloomy ng lyrics?_

**Dumbo Ears: ** _Tell me!_

**Cutie Kyungiepoo: ** _Wala. Malisyoso ka lang!!_

** Cutie Kyungiepoo: ** _Skip class ka _ _L_

**Cutie Kyungiepoo: ** _Come here and listen to it._

**Dumbo Ears: ** _Give me 30 minutes._

**Dumbo Ears: ** _Can’t skip _ _L_

**Dumbo Ears: ** _Baekhyun’s asleep on my shoulder._

**Dumbo Ears: ** _He’s so cute._

Kyungsoo groans but cringes sa reply ng bestfriend, although _fuckboy_ and _playboy_ man ang tingin ng karamihan sa abnormally tall bestfriend niya, virgin pa talaga ito, <strike>ni first kiss wala,</strike> ay scratch that, first kiss nila isa’t isa, freshman years, practice lang at halos maubos nila ang 1liter na Listerine after the peck. _Ew. Yuck no, never again. _They agreed.

Crush talaga ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, he said he got attracted kasi nga his classmate outshined the sun daw lalo na kapag ngumingiti ay nabubulag ng tuluyan ang puso ng higante.

_Cringey._ But happy at supportive naman si Kyungsoo sa bestfriend lalo na at nakikita niyang inspired ito sa kanyang happy crush.

Bago ma side track ng tuluyan nagreply si Kyungsoo bago itago ang cellphone sa back pocket ng kanyang skinny jean.

**Cutie Kyungiepoo: ** _Whipped!_

**Cutie Kyungiepoo: ** _Umamin ka na kasi!_

**Cutie Kyungiepoo: ** _Fighting my giant elf!_

Suot parin ang cute na pink kitty headphone, Kyungsoo plays his song once more, fully satisfied sa kanyang first baby.

Midway ng kanta when nagulat si Kyungsoo ng biglang bumukas ang pinto ng recording room, it can’t be his bestfriend kasi the taller’s busy ogling his crush with those stupid heart eyes.

Akmang huhubarin na sana ni Kyungsoo ang suot na headphone ng biglang may dalawang magkadikit na katawan ang pumasok, nanlaki ang bunganga at mata ni Kyungsoo sa nakikita.

His body freezes pati na rin ang utak niya, his tongue failed to move, his eyes glued sa tumambad na kalaswaan.

Since virgin pa si Kyungsoo, raised sa isang religious and conservative family and not exposed sa mga rated r scenes feels himself heating up, his face is burning at alam niyang he’s blushing.

He watches Jongin Kim, _yes,_ he knows the guy kasi naman:

  * Jongin Kim is the team captain ng basketball team.
  * Jongin Kim is the dance god ng university nila who also competed and won gold sa ilang international dance competition.
  * Jongin Kim, _<strike>crush niya</strike>_<strike>.</strike>, tan skinned cutiepie na nakakabulag (mas nakakabulag pa sa Baekhyun Byun na crush ni Chanyeol) ang ngiti at nakakabuntis kung sumayaw.

trained ang mata ni Kyungsoo sa malilikot na kamay ni Jongin, although siya ang nakapressed sa wall, Kyungsoo has the perfect view of Jongin’s sinful hands wandering sa katawan ng kahalikan nitong hindi pa namumukhaan ng ating bida.

Napalunok si Kyungsoo when he caught Jongin squeezing his ka-momol’s ass cheek bago ito gumapang underneath the latter’s shirt.

Kyungsoo blinked a few times, from their pressed body, dumako naman ang mata ni Kyungsoo pataas sa labi ng dalawa, _tangina,_ kitang kita niya kung paano nag sasayaw ang dalawang dila ng malilibog and _omg,_ he shivers in disgust, honestly bakit dito pa kasi and not sa place ng dalawa or sa motel or maybe sa comfort room. _Fuck,_ why in his safe haven of all places?

Right then, Kyungsoo finds his strength and internally scolding his legs, napaatras si Kyungsoo and surprisingly steps on his bag that is lying on the floor.

Napangiwi sa gulat si Kyungsoo at napatingin muna sa bag nito before glancing back on the couple, checking if naistorbo niya ang heated tryst ng dalawa.

To his surprise, mukhang hindi napansin ng dalawa ang audience which is Kyungsoo, nagtutukaan parin ito, he saw how their lips hungrily lapping on the other, and fuck it, ang galing humalik ni Jongin Kim, kitang kita niya kung paano kagatin, dilaan at sipsipin ng <strike>crush niya</strike> ang labi ng kamomol nito.

Damn it, naiinggit siya, the scene is starting to cause unfamiliar feeling sa katawan ni Kyungsoo, he bit his lips to stop the inappropriate thoughts na nagsisimulang umusbong sa kanyang utak and accidentally napatingin ito sa mata ni Jongin.

_Puta._

Wrong move. Tangina. Maling mali ang naging desisyon nito ng makitang nakatingin sa kanya si Jongin, diretso mismo sa mata niya and fucking Jongin wearing his trademark smirk.

Biglang nakaramdam ng malakas na elektrisidad si Kyungsoo sa kanyang katawan, sa mainit at malagkit na tingin ni Jongin, feeling niya siya ang ka momol nito. _Minus the aggressive halikan nga lang. Sadt._ With a capital letter _“T.”_

Ang sexy, nakakalula ng utak at nakakalunod ng puso pero bago pa mawala sa tamang wisyo si Kyungsoo, he immediately presses the play button to continue the song na pinapakinggan niya kanina bago siya mag record ng sinulat na kanta.

_“Holy is the Lord God Almighty,_

_The earth is filled with His glory_

_Holy is the Lord God Almighty,_

_The earth is filled with His glory”_

Kyungsoo had his eyes down sa kanyang paa, sa sahig, anywhere except sa nagme-make out pero narinig niya kung paano nagpanic ang kasama ni Jongin, he’s not the type to eavesdrop but he hears him speak clearly and loudly.

_“What’s happening Jongin? Fuck.”_

_“Hehehe, nothing.”_

_“Labas na tayo, sa comfort room nalang tayo or sa locker room niyo.”_

_“Una ka nalang, may gagawin lang muna ako dito-”_

_“Pero-”_

_“Taemin.”_

Kyungsoo heard nothing but the door slamming close after that. Sa pag aakalang lumabas na ang dalawa he raises his eyes but surprised when he met Jongin’s burning but playful eyes staring right back at him.

Napaatras si Kyungsoo when Jongin starts walking his way.

“S-sorry.. Kayo lang naman ang pumasok dito eh!” Hindi dapat mahihiya or matatakot si Kyungsoo kasi wala siyang kasalanan, kung tutuusin ang dalawang lalaki ang intruder at making out sa school premises? It’s a violation against the rules and regulations ng eskwelahan.

Jongin smirks, both hands nasa bulsa ng pantalon niya.

Ilang steps nalang ang layo nila when napaatras si Kyungsoo but nasa likuran pala niya ang leather chair kaya napaupo si Kyungsoo dito.

Seeing his chance, Jongin leans down, holding sa magkabilang armrest ng chair, caging Kyungsoo in between his muscly arms.

“Did you liked what you just witnessed Kyungsoo Do?” Napalunok si Kyungsoo ng laway, ignoring the fact na kilala ni Jongin kung sino siya. “Nainggit ka ba? Did you wish that it was you instead?” Jongin smirked, leaning his face closer, leaving a safe distance in between their lips, his eyes at Kyungsoo’s heart shaped one. “Don’t worry little one, your time, our day would come.” Jongin smiles before retreating, returning Kyungsoo’s space.

Kyungsoo forgot how to breathe, how can he breathe when ang lapit lapit ng mukha ni Jongin sa kanya. Tangina, his mind went blank and he thought he’d go mental.

Bumalik lang si Kyungsoo sa tamang wisyo ng marinig ang pagtawa ni Jongin and he watches him pressing a button at ang worship song ay nag stop.

“Jongin Kim by the way.” Jongin smiles at inabot ang kamay for a shake hand, maybe to help Kyungsoo to stand on his feet again.

Subalit instead of taking it, Kyungsoo just swats it at tumayo, acting like he’s not affected at all.

“And I don’t care. Umalis ka na nga.” Kyungsoo sasses out kahit hindi naman talaga siya mataray, nahihiya lang siya sa buong pangyayari at hindi kinaya ng puso niya ang interaction nila ng crush niya na ganito.

“Suplado naman neto.. But sige, una na ko Kyungsoo.” Jongin says at naglakad na palayo.

On the other hand, Kyungsoo’s mentally calming his heart, begging for his lungs and brain to properly function as he picks up his bag. He needs air right away. Kapag magtagal siya dito ay maaalala lang niya ang nasaksihang kalibugan at ang seduction power ng kanyang crush.

He’s fixing his clothes when he heard Jongin speak again. Tangina, akala niya nakaalis na.

“Hey Kyungsoo.. I’ll call you and siguraduhin mong sasagutin mo.”

“Bakit ko naman sasagutin?”

Jongin smirked at gustong sapakin ni Kyungsoo ang mukhang yun.

“I told you already diba? May tamang oras din para sa ating dalawa.” Jongin winked smugly at lumabas na ng radio booth leaving Kyungsoo dumbfounded.

wakas?


End file.
